Love and Future Paths - Amor e o Futuro dos Destinos
by Layla Hamilton - Original
Summary: Um novo desafio envolve Layla, Yuri e Leon. O que aconteceu para Leon enlouquecer daquele jeito? Será demais ter de suportar os insultos de Yuri e os desafios de Layla? Find out! Yuri x Layla x Leon 2ª fic feita por mim!
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos**_

Duas temporadas. Foi o tempo que Layla e Sora conseguiram manter o Kaleido Star lotado, graças à técnica fantástica. Por conta do magnífico trabalho, ambas foram chamadas à Paris para um festival regional, mas somente uma foi: Sora.

Ao contrário de Sora, Layla preferiu ficar no Kaleido Star e atuar na nova peça, criada por Mia e feita em sua homenagem e em homenagem à Yuri, pelos tantos anos trabalhando em prol do fabuloso circo.

Todo o elenco estava presente no auditório. Apenas Kalos, Layla, Yuri e Mia estavam no palco, apresentando a nova peça.

- Peço o silêncio de todos! – disse Kalos, em tom autoritário. O silêncio tomou conta e ele continuou – Esta, como todos já souberam, será uma peça voltada para Layla e Yuri, como uma forma de homenagear ambos. "Dois corações e um destino" é um romance adaptado por Mia Guillem, que irá nos explicar os detalhes. Mia?

- Ahn? Sim – Mia deu um passo à frente e começou a explicar – Depois de tanto ler Shakespeare, eu tive ótimas idéias para peças novas. Por se tratar da Srta. Layla e do Sr. Yuri, apostei em um romance em que os dois ficam juntos no final.

Alguns cochichos e sorrisos apareceram entre o elenco. Layla e Yuri sorriram em réplica gestual, não sendo afetados por qualquer comentário.

- A história é a seguinte – disse Mia, fazendo uma pausa – Uma camponesa vivia uma vida comum em uma vila perto de um grande reino e acaba descobrindo que é filha do rei e da rainha do mesmo. Apesar da grande vida que receberia, teria que aprender todos os costumes de uma vida real e teria que ser perfeita em todas as coisas, especialmente em sua vida social, já que teria de se casar com um dos dois pretendentes os quais a apresentaram, para que, assim, o reino prosperasse. Com o passar do tempo, ambos os pretendentes se apaixonam por ela, com sua determinação, coragem e otimismo, mas somente um deles conquista o coração da princesa. O outro, ao saber dos sentimentos da princesa, revolta-se e trava uma batalha mortal com o futuro marido da princesa. Derrotado, ele foge e o casal vive feliz para sempre. Fim.

O elenco presente bateu palmas e parabenizou Mia. Layla tomou a palavra.

- Tenho certeza de que nenhum de vocês irá nos decepcionar, se tratando de uma peça tão bemnos decepcionar, se tratando de uma peça tão bem-elaborada quanto essa.

- Sim, tem razão, Layla - disse Kalos - E também, por ser algo importante para todos do Kaleido Star, assim como todas as peças já apresentadas. Portanto, tratem de treinar até os testes para os personagens e...

Kalos foi interrompido por alguém que acabara de abrir a porta. Alguém muito familiar, o qual já deveria estar presente para a audiência, mas resolveu chegar atrasado.

- Então... A nova peça será um romance? Ridículo... - Leon comentou.

- Leon, que bom que fez o favor de se juntar a nós. Pelo visto ouviu toda a explicação de Mia, não? - respondeu Yuri. Layla o olhava com censura.

"Como ele ousa...? Chegar atrasado e ainda criticar a nova peça?!", Layla pensou, mas não disse nada de início.

- E vocês esperam que eu faça qual papel? - disse Leon, mais seco impossível.

- Você será o príncipe derrotado, Leon. - disse Kalos, calmamente.

Leon olhou todos com censura, parando em Layla, já que a mesma o olhava com desprezo.

- Isso significa que eu terei que atuar com outras pessoas - Leon deu ênfase no "outras pessoas" - ao invés de Sora?

- Claro. Mesmo porque Sora estará fora por dois meses - respondeu Kalos - e você não pode ficar todo esse tempo sem atuar, caso contrário, se esquecerão de você.

- Não aceito - disse friamente, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Mas, Leon... - Mia començou, tentando convencê-lo.

- Não, Mia - interrompeu Layla - Prefiro fazer novos testes para o 2º príncipe do que aceitar alguém que não quer subir ao palco por pura indisposição.

- Indisposição? - disse Leon, com raiva e censura para Layla - O que está dizendo?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Se não aceita dividir o palco com outra pessoa só porque Sora não está aqui, está na profissão errada. - respondeu Layla, esnobando-o até o limite. Todos estavam quietos, exceto os dois.

- Se ainda não percebeu, sua opinião pouco me importa. - disse Leon, com mais raiva do que já estava. - Não me interessa atuar com ninguém a não ser a Sora. Especialmente com você.

- E eu posso saber por que essa detestável afirmação agora? Não sou boa o suficiente para você, ou será que é o contrário? - disse Layla, provocando-o.

- Você jamais será boa o suficiente para satisfazer às minhas exigências. - respondeu ele. Layla desceu do palco e foi em direção a Leon, o qual não havia saído de perto da porta.

- Isso é um desafio? - disse Layla - Pois então, será um prazer mostrar o quanto eu sou digna de satisfazer cada um que atuar no palco junto a mim, inclusive você.

- Você tem um dia - disse Leon, como se estivesse dizendo isso a uma Sora pouco preparada, há tempos atrás - um dia para me convencer.

- Pois então, prepare-se para ficar fascinado pelo demônio. - disse Layla, encarando-o. Leon a fitou de um jeito diferente e ela foi embora.

"Mas o que foi essa hesitação...?", pensou Leon, enquanto a sentiu se afastar. Saiu momentos depois para o outro lado, depois de encarar todos que estavam presentes.

- Está decidido então - disse Yuri, um tanto enciumado, a Kalos - amanhã nós decidiremos isso.

- É... - disse Kalos, um tanto indiferente. - Um novo desafio para a Layla. Era tudo o que ela queria.

"Vou mostrar a ele o poder que uma fênix pode ter... Ou não me chamo Layla Hamilton!", pensava ela, rumo à sala de treinamento.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 2ª parte**_

Aquela tarde pareceu ser a mais curta de todas para Layla. Apesar disso, treinava incansavelmente, não só por conta do desafio que realizaria no dia seguinte, mas sim pelo papel que deveria aperfeiçoar o mais rápido possível. Com carpados leves como uma pluma e piruetas mais rápidas do que qualquer outra já feita antes, ela criava sua personagem pouco a pouco. Por conta de sua enorme concentração, não pôde perceber que duas pessoas a observavam. Apenas um deles, no entanto, aproximou-se do palco para falar com ela.

- Layla? - chamou Yuri, no início da escada.

- Ah, olá Yuri - respondeu ela, parando de saltar - O que deseja?

- Treinou o dia e a tarde toda. Por que não descansa um pouco?

- Não posso - respondeu de imediato - minha técnica ainda precisa ser aperfeiçoada.

- Ao menos quer ajuda?

- Ajuda? Yuri, sabe que terei de fazer o desafio sozinha... E não me importo nem um pouco - respondeu de uma forma fria, mas não para Yuri. Falou isso como se a pessoa que a havia desafiado estivesse ali. Mal desconfiava que Leon a observava de um canto escuro do palco. Este, com as últimas palavras de Layla, hesitou novamente.

"Por que isso...? O que ela diz que me traz essa hesitação? ... Ela é o demônio que eu jamais serei... É... Deve ser isso", pensava ele.

- Tudo bem - disse Yuri - mas, por favor, não force. Não há necessidade para...

- Não há necessidade? - ela interrompeu - Mas é claro que há necessidade! Nunca fui tão rebaixada por alguém de meu próprio meio antes. Não dessa maneira! Leon Oswald terá de engolir cada palavra que disse naquele momento a meu respeito e a respeito do elenco.

Outra hesitação. Dessa vez com um ligeiro arrepio. "Mas não é possível! Outra vez?", pensou Leon. "Que tipo de garota ela é?!"

- Layla, Layla... - Yuri sorriu fraco, com uma expressão de deboche e, ao mesmo tempo, de ciúmes não-demonstrados - por que isso agora?

- Porque não admito que ele suje o palco com sua hipocrisia e sua indiferença! Agora, se me der licença... Vou continuar meu treinamento.

- Claro... - Yuri respondeu, em um tom seco, indo embora. - Como quiser.

"Veterana... Porém intrigante... Nunca se sabe o que virá dela...", pensou Leon, o qual arregalou os olhos ao vê-la realizando a sequência de acrobacias por inteiro, pela primeira vez.

"Layla...". Leon suspirou e foi embora, pensativo.

Yuri chegou na sala de Kalos e bateu na porta. Mal esperou Kalos responder e já entrara na sala. Sarah e Mia estavam com ele.

- Pois não Yuri, o quê...?

- Por que concordou com essa história, Kalos? Seja sincero. - disse Yuri, um tanto alterado.

- Que história? - respondeu ele, calmamente.

- Esse teste! Para que isso? Querendo ou não, Layla fará a princesa da peça! Para que fazê-la se desgastar assim?

- Yuri... Parece que você se esqueceu que quem propôs o desafio foi ela.

- E achei uma péssima idéia! - respondeu Yuri de imediato.

Sarah e Mia saíram discretamente da sala. Não seria bom ficar ali com aqueles dois, especialmente se um deles estava alterado.

- Mas Layla adorou o novo desafio; portanto, não tenho motivos para cancelá-lo. E tenho certeza de que ela tem seus próprios ideais para defender, não é mesmo? - disse Kalos. Yuri virou o rosto para o lado e cerrou os olhos, mirando um ponto fixo. Kalos continuou, em súbito - Ciúmes?

- O quê? - Yuri disse em um susto, olhando para Kalos agora. O mesmo não mostrava expressão alguma - Ciúmes? Dela? Por que estaria?

- Porque você jamais a impediria de mostrar a alguém o quanto é boa... - Kalos respondeu de forma calma. Yuri hesitou.

- Bobagem! - Yuri disse, virando-se a indo embora - Só espero mesmo que todos saibam o que estão fazendo!

- Claro, claro... - disse Kalos.

Yuri abriu e fechou a porta com tudo. Sarah e Mia que estavam no final do corredor se assustaram com a altura da batida. Ele as fitou de longe e seguiu para o lado oposto do corredor.

- Espero que não aconteça nada de errado... - Mia disse, dando um leve suspiro.

- Não se preocupe... - Sarah respondeu sorrindo - Se Kalos acha uma boa idéia, é certeza de que dará tudo certo.

O dia seguinte demorou a passar. Todos do Kaleido Star estavam ansiosos para saber se Layla finalmente seria aceita por Leon ou não. Aos poucos, cada um do elenco ia se acomodando. A verdade é que não era apenas um teste para Leon avaliar. Layla havia se afastado do Kaleido, apesar da Técnica Fantástica ter sido um extremo sucesso, e precisaria de uma nova atuação se quisesse voltar aos seus dias de glória no circo que tanto amava. De fato, tinha essa atuação que tanto precisava na manga e estava confiante como sempre.

- Boa sorte... - disse Yuri, dando um leve beijo em Layla, no backstage.

- Obrigada, Yuri.. - Layla respondeu, sorrindo. Subiu a escada para os trapézios enquanto ele sentou-se em uma cadeira na arquibancada, perto de Kalos. Leon estava em uma cadeira mais próxima ao palco, demonstrando indiferença. Mas seus pensamentos diziam o contrário.

Layla estava determinada a vencer o desafio, como sempre. Alongava-se, espirava fundo e se concentrava no backstage, enquanto os últimos espectadores chegavam. Era chegada a hora de pôr seu treinamento em prática.

Kalos deu um sinal para que começasse. Layla apareceu no palco, envolvida pela música de fundo, já escolhida para a peça. Estava uma perfeita princesa. Tão perfeita que todos ali presentes mal piscavam. Suas poses no ar eram fortes, porém delicadas, mostrando confiança tanto na técnica quanto na interpretação.

Leon era mais um daqueles os quais não tiravam os olhos de Layla um segundo. A diferença era que o olhar, o qual era recíproco. Layla o fitava cada vez que ia para um lugar onde podia vê-lo. Suas intenções e seu olhar era exatamente mostra o quanto era boa, e isso era entendido por todos perfeitamente, exceto por Leon. O fato de Layla olhá-lo com uma expressão subestimadora e demoníaca o deixava inseguro, hesitando a cada instante.

"Ela venceu... Sem nenhum esforço, venceu. A sua interpretação está muito melhor do que ontem... Será que é porque estou aqui?", pensava ele enquanto assistia.

O final da apresentação de Layla foi se entrelaçar em fitas e descer rapidamente dos trapézios até o chão, segurando e envolvendo-se pelas mesmas, fazendo uma expressão de dúvida e, ao mesmo tempo, de apaixonada. Os aplausos de todos ali presentes foi bem-merecido. Layla abriu um largo sorriso e agradeceu, soltando-se das fitas e indo para a beirada do palco, na direção de Kalos e Leon.

- E então? - perguntou ela, ligeiramente ofegante.

- Foi maravilhoso, Layla. Mas não serei eu que irei julgar - disse Kalos, descendo as escadas e indo ao encontro dela. Virou-se para Leon, o qual continuava sentado, sem dizer uma palavra.

- Não irá dizer nada? Interpretarei isso como um "sim". - disse ela, autoritária como sempre. Leon a fitou e se levantou.

- Você foi aceita - disse ele, de costas, tentando ser frio. - Começaremos a treinar amanhã.

- Claro - respondeu ela, seriamente. Leon se afastou, indo embora. Yuri o fitava com censura, mas apenas Kalos percebeu.

Quando já estava na porta do palco, junto de uma multidão, parou e a fitou de canto, voltando a andar logo em seguida, pensativo.

Chegou em casa e se largou no sofá de casa. Estava mergulhado em pensamentos, direcionados a somente uma pessoa. Lembrava-se de todas as palavras que Layla disse a ele, em diferentes ocasiões, diferentes épocas. "Aquela menina é o meu sonho, Leon. Não permitirei que a machuque", a voz dela ecoava em sua cabeça. "Está com medo dela, Leon", lembrava ele.

- Ela é impossível - concluiu ele para si mesmo - tão impossível que... Ah, besteira!

Leon não se conformava com os pensamentos e lembranças que estavam acontecendo em sua cabeça. A última pessoa que queria em sua cabeça naquele momento era a que mais aparecia. Nem Sora conseguia espaço.

"Por que...? Por que isso agora? Eu NÃO...", pensou ele, mas não concluiu os seus pensamentos. Respirou fundo e dormiu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 3ª parte**_

Ao longo de seu treinamento com Layla, seus pensamentos perante a ela se intensificavam. Ao admirá-la treinando, se perdia. Ao tentar se concentrar, hesitava por ouvir broncas dela, as quais alegavam "falta de profissionalismo". Irritava-se com isso, mas a olhava diferente, no momento em que seus olhos encontravam os dela.

"'Prepare-se para ficar fascinado pelo demônio'... Foi isso que ela disse... Ela concluiu o que eu pensei na época da Técnica Angelical... Ela era o demônio que Sora precisava para conseguir ser um anjo... E foi a responsável pelo melhor dos aplausos...", pensava ele, enquanto treinava com ela. "Será que foi isso...? Foi isso que me fez...?"

- Mais rápido! - Leon berrou para ela, para cortar seus próprios pensamentos. Finalmente, após dias e dias de treino, deu uma ordem a ela. Layla sorriu e ele hesitou.

- Pensei que jamais me daria ordens, Leon! - disse ela, enquanto saltava nos trapézios rapidamente, fazendo as acrobacias planejadas por ela para a peça. Yuri, sempre presente, agia profissionalmente, como se nada acontecesse.

No mesmo dia, largou-se na cama, em casa.

"Isso não pode ser verdade... É impossível que seja isso... Yuri notou, sei que notou. Não é idiota", pensou ele, olhando para o teto. "Layla... Se eu disser, você vai me ouvir...? Impossível... Inalcançável...".

Último momento: temporada da nova peça. Estréia, feita com perfeição, por cada um do elenco, inclusive pelos protagonistas. Leon foi além das expectativas, mostrando mais paixão do que nos ensaios, especialmente nas primeiras cenas, quando conhece a princesa, o que assustou alguns indivíduos do elenco e dos bastidores. Ao terminarem a peça, Layla foi ao encontro dele.

- Não pensei que poderia atuar tão bem, Leon. Pensei que o motivo pelo qual estivesse no palco era a falta de escolha em me ter ou não como parceira - disse Layla, provocando-o.

- Não, Layla, engano seu. O motivo pelo qual estou no palco é outro agora. Aliás, são outros...

- Quem sabe, um dia, eu o entenda, não é mesmo? Porque, por enquanto, fico contente e grata pela atuação que você fez no palco. - ao dizer isso, Layla se afastou. Leon não a impediu. Estava alterado, hesitado e confuso. Quando finalmente decidiu ir atrás dela na área mais escura do palco, deparou-se com uma Layla nos braços de um Yuri. Deu meia-volta e fugiu. E essa cena se repetiu ao longo de toda a temporada da peça. Exatamente a mesma coisa. Um Leon depressivo e ausente surgia.

Três semanas e meia se passaram e a peça só gerou elogios. Não houve erros graves durante a peça (exceto quando Leon esquecia-se de atuar em pleno palco quando começava a admirar Layla e mergulhar em pensamentos) e quase não havia críticas negativas a respeito da mesma. No dia da última apresentação, porém, um grande e grave imprevisto aconteceu.

Uma Layla extremamente furiosa, já vestida para a apresentação, passava pelos corredores, à procura de confusão e respostas. Foi ao encontro de Kalos, no backstage principal.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ?! - gritou ela, aproximando-se de Kalos.

- Layla... - Kalos tentou falar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não pense que Leon irá se safar dessa vez, Kalos! Desde a estréia, ele vem decaindo em suas apresentações! O que ele pensa que é, para, desta vez, abandonar o elenco desse jeito?! Você já me impediu de falar muita coisa para ele, mas desta vez, já é demais! É inaceitável!

Kalos estava mais calmo do que o de costume. Fazia isso quando, inevitavelmente, alguém estava furioso e discutindo com ele.

- Layla, você pode...?

- Não me peça calma! Temos 10 minutos para a peça começar! Como quer que eu tenha calma com a falta desse... Desse imprestável?!

- Eu já pedi para... - Kalos tentava dizer, mas Layla o impedia.

- Eu NÃO quero saber, eu vou...

- LAYLA! - gritou um Yuri, também já vestido para a peça, atrás dela, interrompendo-a. Esta parou, um tanto assustada e se virou para Yuri - acalme-se.

- Posso saber por que tanta calmaria por aqui, sendo que estamos com um grande problema?! - disse ela, relativamente mais baixo, porém, ainda com extrema censura na fala.

- Porque já temos um substituto - respondeu Yuri, tão calmo quanto Kalos - Ou melhor, uma. Anna fará o papel do segundo príncipe e ela já aceitou a proposta porque prestou atenção nos ensaios. É a última apresentação, não tem motivos para se preocupar tanto.

Layla o fitou com uma sombrancelha levantada. "Nem que fosse uma apresentação de cabaré, eu iria ficar calma desse jeito, com falta no elenco!", pensou ela. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Ótimo - disse secamente, olhando para o relógio de parede ao seu lado e indo embora - 6 minutos.

Ao ver Layla a uma distância razoável, Yuri se aproximou de Kalos.

- Sorte nossa que é a última apresentação e que Anna aceitou o papel - comentou Kalos

- É... Caso contrário, eu teria de concordar com o estresse dela. - Yuri também comentou e sorriu de leve, indo em direção às cortinas principais.

Apesar do imprevisto, a peça correu no horário marcado e Layla não se irritou mais. Pelo contrário, fez uma apresentação quase perfeita. Tanto, que não parecia ter se irritado tanto há momentos atrás.

- Parabéns a todos! - disse Ken, chegando no backstage - O público ficou mais do que satisfeito. Foi ótimo!

- Obrigado, Ken - Yuri respondeu - E quanto ao Leon?

- Ele não apareceu ainda - respondeu Kalos. Ken voltou-se à Anna e a parabenizou também.

- Já era de se imaginar. Tratando-se dele... - Layla disse, saindo do backstage e fazendo uma pausa - Eu vou me trocar, com licença.

- Essa Layla... - Kalos comentou.

- Eu sei. - concluiu Yuri, sorrindo e admirando-a - Por isso gosto tanto dela.

Kalos deu um sorriso quase nulo, o que já era raro de se acontecer, mas não comentou nada.

- Vamos, temos fãs esperando. Layla virá depois. Sabe como ela é.

- Sei sim - disse Yuri, saindo do backstage junto ao resto do elenco principal e caminhando em direção à entrada do Kaleido.

Duas garrafas de whisky derramadas no chão. Uma terceira, meio cheia, em cima de uma mesa baixa. O forte cheiro da bebida derramada, porém, não era o suficiente para levantar um Leon bêbado no chão, confuso e meio acordado. Havia se trancado em uma pequena sala que estava em desuso do Kaleido Star horas antes da peça começar e bebido mais da conta. Um motivo aparentemente óbvio para tal ato.

- Layla... - sussurrou ele, quase que inaudível. Abriu os olhos e se sentou com dificuldade. Mal sabia onde estava. Olhou no seu relógio de pulso. Já era noite. - A peça...

Falava sozinho, mas não raciocinava quase nada direito... Nada que não tivesse a ver com Layla.

"Ela deve estar furiosa...", pensava ele, se levantando e cambaleando para o lado. "Mas vai ter que me ouvir... E será agora...".

Pegou a garrafa meio cheia e a taça que estava ao lado da mesma, abrindo a porta do lugar onde estava e indo em direção aos camarins.


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 4ª parte**_

Não havia ninguém no corredor naquele instante; todos conversavam com o público fora do Kaleido. Por ainda estar um tanto irritada com a situação, Layla preferiu não se juntar a todos naquele minuto. Iria assim que se trocasse e respirasse fundo, para voltar à calmaria e não deixar a raiva transparecer aos fãs.

"Foi uma ótima peça...", pensou, enquanto caminhava em direção ao seu camarim. Ouviu um barulho no corredor onde estava, mas como todos estavam fora do Kaleido, achou que era sua imaginação.

Ao entrar no seu camarim, mal havia acendido a luz, quando alguém a forçou contra a parede, colocando todo o seu peso sobre ela. A porta se fechou e a única luz que entrava na sala era a da Lua e a de alguns carros que passavam lá fora.

Layla tentou gritar, mas taparam sua boca antes que pudesse fazê-lo.

- Sou eu... - disse o homem. A voz estava um tanto distorcida, mas Layla pôde ter uma noção de quem era. Somente quando parou de tentar se soltar, ele destapou sua boca.

- Leon...? - perguntou Layla em um sussurro, assustada. Um carro passou na rua e iluminou o rosto dele. Agora ela tinha certeza. De assustada, passou a irritada. - Onde você esteve?! Se não fosse pela Anna, teríamos de cancelar a peça de hoje! O que...?

- Acalme-se... - interrompeu ele, um tanto frio. Layla tentou se soltar novamente, mas foi em vão.

- O que quer? Por que está me prendendo aqui?! Estão me esperando lá fora, sabia? Não costumo atrasar os outros, como um certo alguém, presente nesta sala!

- Sentiu a minha falta...? - disse ele logo em seguida, sempre em tons baixos na voz. Parecia nem ter ouvido o que ela disse.

- O quê? Do que está falando?!

- ... Por isso está tão irritada... - ele concluiu. Layla sentiu um cheiro terrível de bebida vindo dele.

- Você... Está bêbado, Leon? - disse ela, um tanto mais baixo, assustando-se um pouco mais.

- Se eu estou... É por sua causa... - disse ele, cada vez mais frio.

- Minha causa? - disse Layla, em tom de deboche e ironia. - É, realmente, deve estar mesmo. Não está falando coisa com coisa! Agora, posso ir embora, já que não tem nada de útil para me dizer, a não ser piadas infames?

Leon esticou a mão esquerda para o lado, pegando a taça cheia de whisky e trazendo-a para si. Layla percebeu que parte de sua mesa de maquiagens e parte do chão estava inundado com a mesma bebida. Isso mostrava as tentativas de Leon quando se tratou de encher a taça, alguns minutos antes dela chegar até ali, e errar a quantidade que cabia de bebida na mesma.

- Você queria ser aceita... E está se saindo perfeitamente bem - disse ele, em um tom baixo, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Por algum acaso você sabe a diferença entre parceiros de palco e parceiros amorosos?! - disse ela, indignada, já entendendo o que ele queria.

- Beba... - Leon disse, interrompendo um assunto e começando outro, oferecendo a taça. Layla virou a cara.

- Leon, em primeiro lugar, eu não bebo. Em segundo, não tenho motivo nenhum para fazer isso agora, muito menos na companhia em que estou, se quer saber. - Layla respondeu, em um tom mais seco e autoritário - agora, me solt...

- Tem um motivo sim - Leon interrompeu - Nós.

Layla o olhou estranho. A luz batia em seu rosto, mas o contrário não era verdadeiro. Ela em si, não podia ver a expressão de Leon.

- NÓS? Você só pode estar brincando, Oswald. Não existe "nós"!

- Não existe... Ainda. Mas você não vai se arrepender... Agora, beba. - Leon ofereceu mais uma vez a taça. Layla se irritou.

- Não vou beber coisa alguma! Solte-me!

- Beba!

- SOLTE-ME!

Ambos se encararam. Outro carro passou na rua e Layla pôde ver o olhar de Leon. De irritada, passou a aterrorizada. Nunca vira um olhar tão perfurador e ruim em toda a sua vida. Tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas Leon forçou ainda mais.

- NÃO!! Deixe-me ir embora, Leon! Leon!! - Layla relutava a taça, até que ele conseguiu fazê-la beber. Em apenas um gole, a taça (uma de prova, que são maiores) havia se esvaziado até à metade. Layla tossiu na segunda dose que ele deu a ela. A garganta arranhava e a cabeça já doía. Não estava acostumada a beber, quanto mais aquela quantidade. Leon a soltou um pouco e deixou-a recuperar o fôlego.

- Seu... - Layla começou a falar alguma coisa, mas pôs a mão na cabeça e encostou-se na parede. Irritou-se novamente - Você me paga!!

- Não... Você que ainda me deve uma coisa - disse ele, deixando a taça na mesa e puxando-a para um beijo. O mais culpado e impetuoso beijo que poderia ter existido entre os dois.

Layla o empurrou com toda a força que conseguiu juntar naquele momento, fazendo-o apenas andar alguns passos para trás. Logo em seguida, desferiu um tapa extremamente forte em Leon, o que o fez cambalear para o lado e se apoiar na mesa mais próxima. Apesar disso, sorria.

- Seu... Cretino! Covarde!! - berrou Layla, apoiando-se na parede para não cair.

- Um covarde que você ama... - comentou ele, ainda sorrindo.

- Idiota! Você é um monstro!! Eu nunca vou amar alguém como você! Eu amo Yuri! YURI! Entendeu?!

O sorriso de Leon sumiu. Ele a fitou por um momento de onde estava, finalmente pensando se aquela teria sido a pior resposta que Layla poderia tê-lo dado.

- Nunca mais... Chegue perto de mim novamente. NUNCA MAIS! - Layla saiu correndo para fora do camarim, andando do jeito que pôde, tropeçando um pouco.

Leon, com seus sentidos voltando ao normal, pegou a garrafa e a taça, saiu do camarim e seguiu rumo à qualquer outro lugar do Kaleido onde não pudessem encontrá-lo. Além da angústia, um grande ódio e determinação crescia dentro dele.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 5ª parte**_

Yuri, preocupado com Layla, a qual não tinha ido falar com os fãs (algo que nunca havia acontecido antes), foi atrás dela pouco tempo depois no seu camarim, que ficava noutro corredor, próximo ao palco. Acendeu as luzes do camarim dela, mas não viu ninguém. Sentiu um cheiro forte, mas não distinguiu do que era. Começou a se preocupar mais, já que não era típico de Layla sumir assim.

- Layla? - chamava Yuri por ela. "Onde ela está...?", pensou ele, andando pelos corredores.

Layla estava perto dali, andando apoiada nas paredes, tentando achar a saída do Kaleido Star... Bêbada. Olhava em volta, mas tudo girava e ela não enxergava nada. As pernas bambas não a deixavam andar direito, fazendo-a tropeçar na própria fantasia, a qual não teve tempo de tirar por conta do ocorrido.

"Esse lugar é um labirinto...", pensou ela, enquanto andava por ali. Por sorte, já não havia quase ninguém no Kaleido Star, ou seja, era praticamente impossível alguém encontrá-la naquelas condições. Mas também, ela não havia pensado nisso, já que mal estava raciocinando direito ou percebendo tudo que havia acontecido. Resolveu parar de andar, já que não estava adiantando nada e só a estava deixando mais cansada.

Felizmente, Yuri a encontrou alguns minutos depois, em um corredor menor, perto da área de manutenção do Kaleido. Ela estava encostada de lado na parede, quase caindo no chão, de tanto que a bebida a havia afetado. A pressão corporal dela quase não existia mais e ela mal sabia onde estava.

- Layla, finalmente a achei. - disse Yuri aliviado, aproximando-se dela - Por que está aqui, parada?

- Deixe-me em paz, quem quer que você seja - disse ela um tanto enrolado, voltando a andar (se é que aquilo podia-se chamar de "andar"). Yuri estranhou a atitude dela, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Layla, o que...?

- Eu estou bem! - ela disse, um pouco mais alto, tirando a mão dele do seu ombro. Yuri insistiu, parando à sua frente, o que a fez trombar nele.

- Mas o que...? Saia da frente! - disse Layla, tentando-o empurrar, mas quase caindo para o outro lado. Yuri a pôs de pé, na sua frente.

- Não vou embora assim! O que foi que te aconteceu?

Layla olhou para cima - já que Yuri era relativamente mais alto e estava perto - tentando enxergar quem era.

- Yuri... É você. - disse um tanto mais calma, porém, indiferente e ainda um tanto rude. Ele a fitou estranho.

- Mas é claro que sou eu. Como foi que você não... - Yuri começou a dizer algo, mas parou logo em seguida, percebendo o que estava errado e não acreditando - Você está bêbada?!

- O quê? - Layla riu - Claro que não, Yuri, que idéia!

- Está. Está sim! Por que fez isso?!?

- EU não fiz nada - Layla continuava rindo - Agora, me dê licença, eu preciso arranjar um jeito de sair desse labirinto...

- Esse "labirinto" - começou Yuri, irônico - você conhece há mais de 3 anos como a palma da sua mão, Layla. Isso só mostra o quanto está afetada pela...

- Eu NÃO estou bêbada! Só quero ir para algum outro lugar! - disse Layla, irritando-se novamente.

- E você vai, mas vai comigo. Sozinha é que você não vai ficar desse jeito. Só quero saber depois o motivo de tanta irresponsabilidade.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda... Posso muito bem me virar sozinha! - disse ela mais alto, se afastando e apoiando todo o corpo na parede por conta do desequilíbrio.

- Realmente... Você e a parede se tornaram ótimas amigas. Não se desgrudam. - ironizou ele. Layla ficou muda e virou o rosto. Ele estendeu o braço - Vamos, eu te ajudo. Kate pode ajudá-la também, ela está de plantão na enfermaria e...

- Eu não irei para enfermaria nenhuma! - Layla o interrompeu. Yuri continuava com o braço esticado para ela.

- Tem certeza disso? Vou ser forçado a levá-la contra a sua vontade, se não aceitar... - disse ele, calmo.

- Desista! Eu não vou! - disse ela, afastando-se da parede e cruzando os braços.

- Ótimo - Yuri disse, antes de levantá-la pelas pernas e jogá-la no seu ombro direito.

- Yuri! Dá pra me soltar?!? AGORA!

- Eu disse que teria de fazer isso. Sinto muito - disse ele, a caminho da enfermaria, a qual era bem perto dali, dentro do Kaleido.

- Solte-me!! - Layla batia nas costas dele com os punhos fechados, mas era em vão - YURI!

- Pode berrar o quanto quiser - disse ele, mais calmo do que nunca - E bater também. Mas não vou soltá-la.

- Argh! - Layla resmungou e bufou. Estava sem forças para relutar e um tanto enjoada. Acabou sendo obrigada a ir com Yuri.

Kate estava ajeitando as coisas da enfermaria para ir embora, quando ouviu duas vozes familiares. Yuri chegou na porta, deixou Layla no chão e olhou Kate, que estava assustada pelo que acabara de ver.

- Olá Kate... - disse Yuri, segurando Layla pelo braço, que lutava com todas as forças para se soltar.

- O-oi, Yuri... Pode... Me explicar...? - disse Kate, apontando para Layla, ainda sem entender.

- Está bêbada - ele respondeu calmamente, mas em um estalo, o que fez Kate se assustar um pouco mais.

- Solt... EU NÃO ESTOU BÊBADA! - berrou Layla, alterada por conta da insistente afirmação que Yuri fazia.

- Layla, acalme-se, sim? Por que não descansa um pouco? - perguntou Kate, mostrando a cama ao seu lado.

Layla não respondeu. Sentiu outro enjôo e virou-se para o lado de fora da sala, vomitando no corredor.

- ... Eu... Vou pedir para limparem, não se preocupem... - disse Kate, para aliviar a expressão preocupada de Yuri (o que não adiantou muito).

- Vamos Layla, deite-se um pouco - disse ele, levando-a até a cama. Ela se deitou e, minutos depois, dormiu.

- Ela estará bem quando acordar, Yuri, não se preocupe - disse Kate.

- Não é isso que me preocupa - disse ele, observando Layla - ela não me disse por que fez isso...

- Isso porque não tinha como... Estava impossível ter uma conversa normal com ela daquele jeito, eu suponho.

- Tem razão... - Yuri concordou - Importa se ficarmos aqui? Não gostaria de colocá-la em um carro. Pode enjoar novamente.

- Claro. Kalos me disse que viraria a noite no Kaleido Star, então não vejo problema, já que ele estará vigiando. Mas mantenha a enfermaria trancada, por favor.

- Manterei, não se preocupe. - Yuri disse.

- Também ficarei a noite acordada, mas será lá no hospital. Portanto, se precisar de algo, me ligue ou vá até lá, ok?

- Sim, obrigado.

- Não há de quê. Até amanhã. - disse Kate, indo embora.

"Layla... Por que isso agora...?", pensou Yuri. Beijou-a de leve, tirando a mecha de cabelo que caía em seu rosto e ficou observando-a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 6ª parte**_

Yuri acaba adormecendo, de tanto esperar por algum sinal de lucidez vindo de Layla. Apesar de não parecer, dormiu pesado, o que dificultou sua percepção de movimento ao seu redor, não o deixando sentir a presença de um certo alguém na enfermaria. Este, sorrateiramente, deixou um bilhete na mesinha ao lado da cama de Layla. Yuri acordou momentos depois, ao ouvir Layla chamando pelo seu nome, de madrugada.

- Oi... - disse ela, ao ver que ele havia acordado por completo e a fitado. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, apesar de bêbada, há algumas horas.

- Como se sente? - perguntou ele.

- Com dor de cabeça, nada demais... - respondeu, sentando-se na cama.

- Não é necessário se levantar agora - Yuri antecipou, antes mesmo de Layla fazer qualquer outro movimento que insinuasse sair da cama. Disse isso em tom mais sério, sem fitá-la.

- Não irei... Por que o...?

- Tom seco? Suponho que você saiba por quê. - Yuri respondeu mais alto, como se a acusasse... Antecipadamente. Layla suspirou.

- Claro. Quer que eu lhe conte o que houve...

- Adoraria - respondeu de imediato - Isto é, se você se lembrar.

- Até poderia fingir que não me lembro - disse ela. "Até gostaria de não lembrar...", pensou - Mas não farei isso.

- Ótimo - disse ele, mais frio do que já estava. Não podia acreditar que Layla havia cogitado não lhe contar a verdade, mas, enfim, não disse nada - Então, pode começar.

Layla respirou fundo e começou a contar o que lhe havia acontecido há algumas horas, logo depois da peça, em detalhes. Não olhou para ele diretamente em nenhum momento, mas percebia que, a cada palavra que dizia, Yuri cerrava ainda mais os olhos e apertava os punhos, tamanha fúria que crescia dentro dele. Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia e a tentativa de calmaria misturada com o receio de Layla o irritava ainda mais. Como ela podia estar calma? Mas foi então que ela chegou na parte em que sabia que Yuri explodiria. O beijo, seguido do tapa, foram demais para ele. Soltou uma exclamação, levantou-se da cadeira em um salto e virou-se de costas, prestes a ir embora. Layla parou imediatamente de contar sobre o ocorrido e tornou a olhar para ele, mesmo estando de costas.

- Yuri, por favor, acalme-se - disse Layla, ainda receosa.

- O que posso fazer...? - disse ele em um sussurro sombrio, o qual fez Layla hesitar um pouco. Logo em seguida, ele retomou a fala em um tom extremamente alto, revelando sua impaciência, seu inconformismo e sua fúria - O ciúmes fala mais alto! MUITO mais alto!

- Eu fui forçada a isso, Yuri! Jamais pensei em...!

- Será que foi mesmo...? - ele a interrompeu, novamente em um tom baixo, virando-se de lado. Ela hesitou mais. Sabia que a reação de Yuri não seria outra, mas a desconfiança dele a afetou mais do que pensara que poderia afetar.

- Não... confia... Você não confia em mim... - disse ela, bem baixo, agora o fitava - Eu fiz o que pude! Tudo o que pude!

- Acontece, querida Layla - ironizou ele - que até de tapas eu tenho ciúmes!

Layla se lembrou do dia em que deu o tapa em Yuri que custaria a saúde do seu ombro. Arregalou os olhos. Não podia acreditar. "Ele só pode estar brincando... Aquele... Aquilo foi significativo, afinal...?", pensou ela.

- Ótimo... Ótimo! - Layla indignou-se - Queria que eu não desse o tapa?! Queria que eu o deixasse fazer o que bem entendesse e...?

- Pare, Layla... - interrompeu-a Yuri, angustiado - Chega.

Layla parou de falar. Continuava a fitá-lo, mesmo sem receber o mesmo olhar em troca. Apoiou-se na cama e colocou suas pernas para fora da mesma, para fitá-lo de frente. Yuri apenas virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

- Eu te disse tudo... Contei tudo a você! Tudo! - disse ela, encarando-o - Eu podia mentir, podia fingir que não me lembrava... Podia fugir daqui, mas não o fiz! Mesmo assim, você prefere não confiar em mim...

- Quanto a essa afirmação que está fazendo agora, eu responderei mais tarde, Layla. Posso me enganar profundamente se eu respondê-la no momento e não quero que isso aconteça - disse ele enfim, porém ainda muito frio - Além do que, eu...

Yuri não terminou a frase. Ao virar sua cabeça para o lado, deparou-se com o bilhete na mesinha ao lado da cama.

- O que foi? - disse Layla, um tanto baixo. Olhou para cada movimento de Yuri, vendo-o apanhar o bilhete e o ler.

- "Vamos terminar o que você começou e não conseguiu terminar. Venha ao palco do Kaleido imediatamente após ler esse recado" - Yuri leu em voz alta, com um tom de desprezo na voz.

- Mas... O quê...?

- Não assinaram, mas você com certeza sabe de quem se trata, não é mesmo? - indagou Yuri, sarcástico, porém, com uma certa censura na voz.

- Por que eu saberia nessa situação? Por que SÓ eu saberia?! Acho que é bem claro o autor desse bilhete, não? - Layla disse, nervosa, demonstrando, porém, irritação e indignação. Yuri virou-se de costas e começou a andar em direção à porta.

- Ótimo. Então não preciso explicar para onde estou indo - disse ele.

- Espere um momento! - disse Layla, levantando-se rápido da cama e aproximando-se de Yuri, o qual apenas parou de andar. - Por que vai até lá? PARA QUE vai até lá?!

- Acertar as contas, é claro. - Yuri disse com indiferença - Ele me deu a oportunidade mais perfeita que poderia ter existido.

- Oportunidade?!?! Você deveria confiar em mim, Yuri! - gritou ela. Já não aguentava mais o cinismo de Yuri e a sua própria raiva.

- Já disse que isso eu vou responder depois, Layla. Não insista nesse assunto, especialmente agora.

- E quando vai me dizer?! Quando tudo de bom tiver sido apagado da minha memória?!? É isso que você quer?!

Yuri não disse nada. Apenas continuou a andar.

- Irá se rebaixar a ele, então!! - berrou ela da sala, concluindo o que tinha a dizer - Meus parabéns, Yuri! Conseguiu! CONSEGUIU!!

Layla se segurou para não pular em cima de Yuri ou fazer algo pior, voltando a se sentar na cama do quarto.

"Yuri... Não acredito... Ainda não acredito...", pensava ela, durante alguns minutos. Ao se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos, um outro sentimento tomou conta de si. Uma determinação envolta de raiva a mandou ir atrás dele... Deles. "Não sei o que pode acontecer, não quero nem pensar. Mas não posso permitir que isso continue. Chegou a hora de dizer o que devia ter dito antes... Aos dois", pensou ela, enquanto caminhava rumo ao palco do Kaleido, cerca de 20 minutos depois que Yuri a deixou ali. "Já basta".


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - 7ª parte**_

Yuri caminhou lentamente até o palco do Kaleido Star. Sabia de quem aquele recado tinha vindo e sabia que era para ele. Seria muito tolo que tentasse alguma coisa novamente com Layla. Pelo menos era o que ele queria acreditar, já que a história de Layla não pareceu-lhe muito convincente e o receio dela mostrava culpa. Ao chegar na porta do palco, examinou cada centímetro do mesmo, para tentar não ser pego de surpresa. Foi somente, porém, quando deu alguns passos adentro, que Leon se revelou há alguns metros dele.

- Pensei que você estava blefando quanto aquele recado, Oswald - Yuri disse em alto e em bom som, com um sorriso falso de censura - Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? Desta vez, Sora não estará aqui para nos impedir, e devo dizer que pretendo lutar no chão para não trair os ideais dela.

- Jamais vou desistir... Killian. E é somente nessa proposta que estarei de acordo com você. - Leon respondeu friamente, jogando a mesma espada da luta que tiveram há tempos atrás bem perto dos pés de Yuri. A intenção era fincar a espada no chão, mas ela perdeu o equilíbrio e rolou até os pés de Yuri, já que Leon não mirou precisamente e jogou-a de qualquer jeito.

- Suponho que para não ter feito isso com precisão, você deve estar bêbado, não é mesmo? - disse Yuri com mais censura ainda, percebendo que Leon começou a se aproximar.

- E se eu estiver? Algo em mente? - disse Leon, provocando-o. Tinha certeza de que Yuri sabia sobre ele e Layla, agora que ele citara a possibilidade dele estar bêbado.

- Vou presumir que teve uma ÓTIMA noite! - respondeu Yuri, mais irônico do que nunca, mas deixando escapar certa raiva. O clima no palco do Kaleido Star nunca tinha sido tão pesado e obscuro. Nada se ouvia, exceto as vozes deles dois ecoando no espaço enorme que ali havia. Leon, ao ouvir a ironia de Yuri, deu um meio-sorriso, como se estivesse satisfeito com alguma coisa. Mas logo em seguida, esse sorriso cessou, o que mostrava um Leon totalmente instável.

- Vamos acabar nossa luta. Hoje. - Leon disse, sacando sua espada. Yuri fez o mesmo e mostrou novamente aquele sorriso falso e cheio de desdém.

- Saiba que não irei parar desta vez. Por nada - disse Yuri, em um tom mais frio e sem piedade.

- Eu não penso em fazer o contrário. Vou deixá-lo em pedacinhos. - Leon usou o mesmo tom de Yuri.

- Não me subestime, caro Leon. Pode se arrepender! - Yuri provocou, sarcástico.

- Jamais faria isso com você, Yuri - Leon ironizou - Além do mais, já me tirou tantas coisas na vida, não é?

Yuri o fitou, confuso. Estaria ele falando de Sophie?

- Do que está falando, Oswald? - perguntou Yuri, claramente sem entender o propósito de Leon ao afirmar aquilo.

Leon revoltou-se. Yuri se fazer de confuso foi demais para ele. Partiu para cima.

- Você me paga! - Leon berrou, atacando Yuri sem piedade, o qual só se defendia até o momento. Yuri foi se irritando, já que Leon o atacava sem que ele entendesse o propósito daquilo cem porcento.

- Você quem deveria me pagar, por ter feito o que fez com a Layla, seu cretino! - Yuri berrou, finalmente atacando. Leon desviou e esquivou-se para trás.

- Ela é minha! - Leon berrou de volta, atacando-o com mais força ainda. Yuri apenas desviou, incrédulo e perplexo com o que ouviu.

- Sua?!? Agora sim, eu tenho certeza de que está bêbado, Oswald! - Yuri riu forçadamente, em tom de deboche.

- Maldito!! - berrou ele, dando um golpe e segurando sua espada contra a de Yuri - Primeiro Sophie! Agora, Layla! Sorte que você gosta dela, não é? Assim não será necessário provocar a morte dela também!

- Ora seu... - Yuri enfureceu-se de tal forma que seu próximo golpe derrubou Leon no chão. Este, mesmo bêbado, levantou-se rapidamente.

- Está tão acostumado a beber feito um idiota compulsivo que até já aprendeu a cair, não é mesmo Oswald? - Yuri debochou.

- Vai pagar... Vai pagar por tê-la tirado de mim... - disse Leon, colocando-se de pé e empunhando a espada novamente.

- Tirado-a de você? Diga-me quando isso aconteceu, caro Leon - disse Yuri, ainda debochando em um tom máximo de ironia. Leon sorriu com desdém.

- Quando ela olhou para você e pensou ter visto o príncipe bonzinho dos contos de fadas que ela tanto lia quando criança!Parece que até hoje você alimenta essa ilusão! Seu ridículo!

Yuri surtou outra vez e partiu para cima. Leon começou a revidar com mais precisão. Agora sim estavam no mesmo nível.

- Você teve que usar a força e a sua imundice para tentar consquistá-la, sendo que eu já o fiz! É um imprestável! Não salvou Sophie e não vai se salvar! - Yuri berrava sem piedade. Atacava cada centímetro de Leon aquelas palavras.

- Engano seu, idiota! Você que não consegue se salvar, descontando sua vida miserável e egoísta nos outros!

- Devia me agradecer, por ter tornado sua vida menos chata e inútil! - berrou Yuri, cara-a-cara com Leon. Ambos, extremamente furiosos, iam se atacar novamente, quando ouviram uma voz muito familiar ecoar no lugar onde estava.

- PAREM, VOCÊS DOIS! - berrou Layla, descendo as escadas da platéia o mais rápido que pôde. Ambos abaixaram a guarda imediatamente ao vê-la e a fitaram.

- L-Layla... - gaguejou Leon ao vê-la, ainda com a fantasia da peça. Sentiu-se estranho, sem saber o que pensar sobre tudo aquilo. Yuri adiantou-se, antes que Leon fizesse qualquer coisa, aproximando-se de Layla.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Yuri, em tom sério.

- O que acha que faço aqui?! Vim impedir vocês dois de cometerem loucuras nesse palco! Já que você me deu as costas, eu precisava vir ver a tentativa de homicício dos dois!

Yuri não a olhava diretamente. Intercalava o seu olhar com Leon, o qual estava claro querer atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- De maneira alguma eu quero uma tragédia aqui! Esqueceram do que Sora pediu a vocês? Especialmente sendo algo tão sem motivo como isso! Aliás, motivo o qual você, Yuri, já sabe a resposta que tenho para dar!

Todos ficaram em silêncio, se encarando. Layla fitou Yuri com uma expressão de alguém inconformada e voltou-se para Leon.

- Quanto a você - Layla se aproximou de Leon, com uma voz mais autoritária - O que pensa que está fazendo, mandando um recado tão imundo como aquele?! Eu não tenho medo de você e acho que eu já fui bem clara no que eu disse, mas vou repetir o quanto você puder ouvir!

- Layla... - alertou Yuri, não querendo Layla nem mais um centímetro perto de Leon.

- Não OUSE me impedir, Yuri! - Layla o interrompeu, antes que Yuri pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Voltou-se novamente para Leon - Responda! Como se atreveu a querer uma luta, depois do que fez comigo?!

- Como se você não soubesse a resposta... - Leon respondeu, provocando-a - ... e também não quisesse o mesmo.

Yuri estava prestes a atacar Leon novamente, mas as palavras de Layla foram mais rápidas.

- Mas você é mesmo um idiota! Diga-me, Leon: por acaso você ficou, e pelo visto está bêbado, porque não consegue me encarar lucidamente ou porque, simplesmente, não encara NADA de outra forma?!

- Devo dizer que você é um caso à parte... Layla - Leon deu um leve sorriso ao dizer isso.

"Mais um passo e eu acabo com você... TENTE fazer isso...", pensava Yuri, extremamente irritado com aquela situação, especialmente pelo fato de ter sido estrondosamente excluído do diálogo.

- E eu devo dizer que está perdendo todo o seu tempo aqui, por inúmeras razões.

- Realmente... No momento, eu realmente estou perdendo meu tempo com você. Tenho contas a acertar e você está atrapalhando. Tenho certeza de que Yuri quer exatamente a mesma coisa. - disse Leon, desdenhosamente - Dê licença.

- Não darei licença para uma briga, sendo ou não por minha causa, Oswald! - Layla respondeu em tom alto e autoritário.

- Você perdeu, como sempre, Leon. Admita, conforme-se e vá embora - Yuri provocou.

- Cale a boca! - gritou Leon - Você não julga nada por aqui!

- E você, menos ainda! Portanto, cale-se VOCÊ e vá embora! - ordenou Layla, fitando Leon com raiva, o qual, como sempre, hesitava ao ouvi-la. - Não tem motivos para isso!

- Tenho três ótimos motivos: Sophie, o Kaleido Star e você! - berrou ele, subitamente, em um tom mais angustiado, como se desabafasse contra sua vontade - Ele tirou tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha! Você podia ser minha!!

- Podia, mas não sou nem nunca vou ser! - Layla respondeu na mesma altura, não se afetando pela mudança súbita de sentimento que Leon demonstrara há pouco.

- Isso não me interessa agora! Saia da frente!!

- Desista, não vou sair enquanto você não der meia-volta e sair daqui!

Ambos se encararam. A raiva corria nas veias de cada um dos três ali presentes. Yuri impaciente, Leon instável e Layla irredutivelmente furiosa. Yuri e Leon trocavam olhares, enquanto Layla mantia os seus em Leon, esperando que ele fizesse o que ela havia mandado. Ele apenas apertou a espada nas mãos, de puro ódio e a encarou uma última vez. Aqueles olhos safira eram impossíveis de se ignorar, mas a loucura de Leon chegou a um limite de querê-los só para si, não importanto o que viesse agora. "Não vou perdê-la...", pensou ele.

- Encare os fatos, Leon - Yuri quebrou o silêncio - Você sempre será um perdedor e não adianta tentar lutar algo que já está ganho!

- JÁ CHEGA! - Leon enfureceu-se novamente. Pegou Layla pelos braços e a jogou o mais longe que pôde. Esta não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu no chão. Foi tão rápido que Yuri não teve como reagir de outra forma que não fosse atacando e se defendendo de Leon.

- Desgraçado!!! Depois ainda se pergunta por que ela não o escolheu! Como tem coragem de fazer o que fez à ela?!? - Yuri falava entre os golpes que dava e recebia.

Layla levantou-se lentamente, segurando o ombro que havia batido no chão. Ao se levantar, viu os dois em uma batalha em que ninguém pararia por nada. Layla arregalou os olhos, incrédula com o que acabara de pensar.

- A peça... - disse em voz alta para si mesma. "Eles... Estão tornando a peça uma verdade involuntária! Eu, a paixão dos dois, a luta... E a...", pensou, arregalando ainda mais os olhos - Não...

Leon e Yuri não desistiam. Percorriam todo o chão do palco em uma árdua batalha, como se o prêmio fosse um tesouro de séculos valioso. Além de tudo, atacavam-se verbalmente, com garras e dentes afiados. Quanto a isso, Yuri tinha a vantagem, mas quanto mais ele insultava Leon, mais este revidava - e mais ele melhorava seus golpes.

- A verdade é que você é tão patético que não consegue proteger ninguém! - Yuri gritava entre os tilindares de espada, enlouqecendo cada vez mais Leon - Quando eu acabar com você, poderá rever sua familiazinha, Oswald!

- CALE A BOCA, SEU VERME MALDITO! - berrou Leon, partindo para cima sem descanso. Parecia uma máquina, de tanto que atacava. Até então, Yuri ria com gosto e maldade. Mas esse riso cessou ao que Leon o golpeou fortemente no braço, arrancando a espada de sua mão e o derrubando no chão. Layla estava do outro lado do palco quando isso aconteceu. "Não... Não podem morrer... Não posso deixar isso acontecer, especialmente aqui! Se Sora estivesse aqui, me ajudaria e pararia os dois. Mas já que não está, é obrigação minha pará-los... A todo custo.", pensou ela, correndo até eles.

- É o seu fim... Killian! - Leon soltou essas palavras como se já fossem comuns por ele. O ódio, a sede de vingança e a loucura o tomaram por inteiro; estava ofegante e a raiva saltava dos seus olhos. Yuri estava no chão, impedido de se levantar por Leon, que apontava veemente sua espada contra ele. Não enxergava o rosto de Leon, o qual estava contra a luz. Não podia adivinhar o que se passava no rosto do antes amigo e parceiro.

Leon levantou a espada acima da cabeça com um berro e baixou-a noutro, sem se importar onde acertaria em Yuri ou as consequências desse feito depois disso.

Um "NÃO!" ecoou por todo o palco ao que a espada atingiu um alvo. Quando se deram por si, metade da espada estava pingando sangue... Mas Yuri ainda estava vivo e intacto. Ambos, estáticos, viram Layla ajoelhar-se entre eles com tudo no chão e cair nos braços de Yuri, o qual tremia incontrolavelmente agora, incrédulo com o que acabara de acontecer.

- Layla! Por que foi entrar na frente!?!! Fale comigo, por favor!!! - Yuri berrava coisas sem muito sentido enquanto Leon parecia ter sido hipnotizado por algo. Olhava aquilo, mas mal parecia respirar. "Ela... Não pode estar... Não, ela não pode, eu não posso tê-la... O que foi que eu fiz...?!", pensava Leon. Pensamentos e lembranças inundaram sua mente até que ele "acordasse" e desse conta do que tinha feito com os próprios olhos. Quando deu, a pressão e a culpa foram infinitamente grandes sobre sua cabeça. Ele não conseguiu fazer nada além de fugir, mais uma vez. Não ouviu os berros e xingamentos de Yuri, não ouviu Kalos quando passou por ele no corredor. Apenas fugiu, deixando cair a espada que estava em mãos, alguns metros de onde Yuri estava. Esta foi a última vez que qualquer um dos três o viram nas redondezas do Kaleido Star.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOVE AND FUTURE PATHS - Amor e o futuro dos destinos - FINAL**_

De nada mais adiantava pensar no ocorrido ou se arrepender dele. Não importava se os resultados haviam sido catastróficos ou não, se os machucados sangravam ou se o culpado havia fugido. Havia alguém nos seus braços que não respondia. E não era um alguém qualquer. Era o amor de sua vida que estava nos seus braços. Depois, foi o amor da sua vida que ficou em uma cama de um hospital se recuperando. "Arriscou sua vida para me salvar de uma tragédia... Tudo o que ela disse era verdade, afinal... Suas palavras, as mais verdadeiras que alguém poderia obter...", pensava Yuri. "A raiva não me deixou perceber os outros sentimentos e eu quase a perdi... Layla, não acredito que quase a perdi... Você... Eu não pude suportar vê-la naquele estado...". Foi o amor de sua vida que o olhou com uma expressão de tristeza e súplica ao acordar e foi o amor de sua vida que o perdoou quando reconheceu seu erro, o qual pensava ser irremediável. O que viria a seguir?

O Sol nascia e, de um outro lado da cidade, alguém estava ao alto de um prédio em seu apartamento, refletindo sobre tudo aquilo. De nada adiantaria se matar, agora que o estrago estava feito. A culpa era sua. Era sua e nada mudava isso. Talvez teria sido só uma alucinação ter gostado dela... Ou será que não? Mesmo que não tivesse, tinha de esquecê-la e sumir por uns tempos. Estudar coisas novas, ou manter-se na sua carreira de trapezista, aprendendo novas técnicas. Ir atrás de Sora? Quem sabe? Talvez um dia voltasse ao Kaleido, pedisse desculpas pelos maus entendidos e... Não, não... As desculpas não poderiam se demorar desse jeito. Precisava fazer isso o quanto antes, ou seria tarde, tanto com Yuri quanto com Layla. Claro, mais com ela, mas procurava não pensar na companheira de palco com outros olhos. Sentou-se, pegou uma caneta e um papel e começou a escrever.

A carta foi entregue alguns dias depois pelo correio do Kaleido Star, sendo recebida por Kalos. Layla já havia recebido alta e foi, portanto, imediatamente ao Kaleido com Yuri ver o que Kalos queria. A essa altura, Leon já estava muito longe dali.

Kalos não disse nada quando entraram na sala, além de um "abra e leia". Ambos hesitaram. Já sabiam do que se tratava só de ver a caligrafia no verso da carta fechada. O que teria acontecido?

Layla abriu a carta e a leu em voz alta para que Kalos pudesse ouvi-la:

"_Layla e Yuri,_

_Não sou nem nunca serei alguém muito formal para cartas; muito menos sou corajoso o suficiente para enfrentá-los cara-a-cara no momento. Por isso serei breve._

_Yuri, eu espero que você algum dia me perdoe pelo ocorrido, assim como eu o perdôo, a partir de agora, pelo acidente com Sophie. Não sei se esse meu perdão agora vale de alguma coisa depois do que fiz, nem se estamos quites com isso, porque jamais poderemos comparar os nossos sentimentos perante essas duas pessoas, por mais que uma delas não esteja mais presente nesse mundo. Eu simplesmente enlouqueci sem motivo, e garanto que não foi a bebida que causou isso. Foi um momento na minha vida extremamente sem sentido e sem propósito. Olhei para a sua parceira com outros olhos, coisa que eu jamais fiz com ninguém, exceto Sora, e mesmo assim, não foi a mesma coisa. Sinto-me extremamente péssimo por ter sido tão baixo com vocês dois. _

_Ela é especial, por isso você a escolheu como parceira, em todos os sentidos. Não se preocupe, o que eu fiz jamais irá se repetir._

_Layla, a você eu devo os outros cinquenta porcento de desculpas. Fui irresponsável desde o início. Depois, fui egoísta. Não pensei em você, no Kalos ou no Yuri quando decidi fazer tudo o que fiz. Realmente, você estava certa. Fui um monstro, um covarde. Não estou reconhecendo isso porque quero que sinta pena de mim, e sei que não sente. Estou dizendo isso porque quero que me aceite como um parceiro de palco, é claro, quando esse requisito for necessário. Não seria agradável ter de recusar um papel para não atuar com você, já que o alvo é o público, não é mesmo?_

_Perdoe-me por tê-la obrigado a fazer coisas que você não queria. Perdoe-me por ter desrespeitado o seu tão amado Kaleido Star e o seu tão amado... Romeu. Sim, está claro que vocês não só se gostam, como se amam. Nada pior do que um corte nas suas costas e um ciúmes incontestável de Yuri para provar isso. Pareço provocativo no momento, mas eu simplesmente estou escrevendo o que sinto. Desculpe-me se pareço inconveniente._

_Finalmente, perdoe-me por tê-la machucado. Jamais me perdoarei por isso, mas espero que um dia você o faça. Espero que essa marca não fique nem externa nem internamente e que você continue cuidando do Kaleido como sempre fez._

_Eu decidi me afastar por uns tempos daqui. Talvez seja uma decisão precipitada, mas não quero correr o risco de perdê-los para sempre. Graças à você, Layla, e à Sora, eu entendi o valor que as pessoas possuem e o que elas podem fazer quando determinadas. Por isso, talvez eu vá atrás dela, talvez eu volte para minha casa, talvez eu procure um outro lugar para ficar, por um tempo indeterminado. Garanto que será o melhor para todos nós... E pela primeira vez, essa é uma decisão que todos tomaram, sem nem ao menos consultar as consequências. Sei que, se eu voltasse agora, não seria bem-vindo. Por isso... Felicidades e... Au revoir._

_Leon Oswald"_

_FIM._


End file.
